


[圆硕]男朋友和实验报告同时掉湖里了先救哪一个？

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆硕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※俗 轻松向 大学校园 10追6※bug非常多，不要深究
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 正文

1.  
  
稿纸上的字被涂改得横七竖八，纸边都揉卷起来。李硕珉把申请书重头读了一遍，焦虑地捋着头发。  
  
李硕珉时年二十，从小有紧张时就会抖腿的毛病。他心里一躁，把隔着一个座位打瞌睡的李灿都惊动了。因为社团活动结束得太晚而困意大发的街舞社小霸王努力地掀起眼皮，捅捅旁边攥着圆珠笔正襟危坐听课的夫胜宽，问：“这哥是怎么了，怎么这么躁动呢？”  
  
“发春了。”  
  
夫胜宽面露一脸“小孩子什么都不懂”的表情。

  
  
平静的大学生活进入第二年，李硕珉的春天突然来了。  
  
上学期本科生特等奖学金答辩视频在校园网上疯传，李硕珉本着向优秀榜样看齐的初衷点开了其中点击率最高的一个。  
  
看完后合上笔记本的李硕珉靠在椅子上久久不语，旁边的金珉奎多嘴问了个三连：“怎么样？被大神的风采打击了？洗心革面准备发愤图强了？”  
  
“学长好帅，好想追。”  
  
李硕珉的眼中高光似水，脸颊泛热，活像一个春心萌动的emoji。  
  
全圆佑，化学工程系大四学生，李硕珉的直系学长，茫茫化工学院人海中稳坐院草的头号交椅。不仅长相出类拔萃，绩点成绩4.0且因为最高只能到4.0，大大小小的奖项无数。  
  
人家还文体两开花，曾经带领学校吃鸡战队拿了全国高校联赛的冠军，由此很受男生追捧。  
  
“羡慕嫉妒，不恨，好喜欢。”李硕珉发出轻飘飘的声音，神情恍惚地晃了晃头。  
  
完了，孩子傻了。717号寝室的其余三人心中一沉。  
  
金珉奎道：“看见窗户外面化院那栋楼了吗？沿着马路走过去，再右转，走到第三个石墩子那里，大概就有三百个人排队的距离了。”  
  
李硕珉锤了金珉奎一下。  
  
金珉奎不乐。  
  
“我只是说了实话，追全圆佑的人能站满整个上下两层的学三食堂，你追他还不如追我，上次校园网里评选我是制药系草，我觉得相当靠谱。”  
  
“确实，金珉奎至少在你一耳光能打到的位置。”夫胜宽适时补充。  
  
金珉奎锤了夫胜宽一下。夫胜宽锤了回去。  
  
“人都应该有梦，有梦就别怕痛。”李硕珉哼了起来，没搭理正在互相怒瞪的两个人，收拾着桌上的书本，“总之，我已经申请全圆佑在的实验室，顺荣哥说会帮我。”  
  
李硕珉大一时进了话剧社，如今已经是上过两场大戏的老人。权顺荣是话剧社社长，同时还是化院的院长助理，人脉广博，两个人关系很亲。  
  
李硕珉行动力惊人，当天就把申请书改好发了过去。  
  
权顺荣同样行动力惊人。  
  
“我给你向老师打包票了，大一学年的成绩不错，老实，能干，心细，记忆力特别好，重点是对学术非常有热情。”权顺荣捅了捅李硕珉的肩膀，“你别让我丢脸啊。”  
  
李硕珉激动得差点一嗓子嚷得全院人周知，抱着权顺荣左摇右摆，当即竖起三指，朝天发誓必将守护实验数据和权顺荣的声誉直到生命尽头。  


  
2.  
  
“权顺荣的声誉不太好讲。上次李硕珉没背包，大胆把实验报告直接放在了自行车筐里。一骑出去，未若柳絮因风起，通通淹死在青年湖里。”夫胜宽听闻此事仰天长叹一声，颇戏剧性地说。  
  
“此事必不可能再发生。”李硕珉痛心疾首。“总之，顺荣哥说很顺利。老师对我有印象，而且他还说全圆佑对我也挺有好感的，有说要给大一大二学生机会，男神真好。”  
  
李硕珉捂着心口，快乐得身上散发着看不见的花花。  
  
金珉奎把花扇走了：“好感个头，他都不认识你吧。”  
  
金珉奎挨了今天的第三锤，十分愤然地嚷嚷：“做科研的人要实事求是。”  
  
李硕珉道：“昨天晚上用电脑PS拟合曲线的人是谁？”  
  
“我只是稍微调整了一下弧度！科研人的P能叫P吗。”  
  
李硕珉、夫胜宽、李灿同时用轻蔑的目光注视着他，金珉奎被噎了一道，气哼哼丢下一句重击：  
  
“下次你休想让我帮你看着仪器。”  
  
天大地大，实验最大。李硕珉幡然悔悟的速度一流，立刻拉着金珉奎胳膊开始顺毛：“哥，我错了。”  
  
为了祝贺李硕珉成功跻身大牛实验室，四人感叹既是学术的胜利又是爱情的胜利，当即敲了李硕珉一顿烧烤。  
  
“不能过于乐观。”李硕珉啃着油光滋滋的鸡翅，激动的心情黯淡了许多，“大牛的实验室岂是凡人轻易踏足之地，我等小辈去了只有刷试管的命运。”  
  
“别丧气，近水楼台先得月啊。你先走稳爱情路线，以后把到了全圆佑，把他迷得五迷三道，把论文统统写上你的第一作者。从此化身学术界邓文迪，事业爱情双丰收，百篇SCI不是梦。”  
  
“夫胜宽，在你的心里我就是这样的人？？”  
  
夫胜宽躲过了一根飞签，道：“全圆佑的学术水平比他打吃鸡还厉害，带飞你没问题。他去年和研究生一个学长去哈佛医学院交换，跟了一个催化前沿课题，拿了国际奖回来，课题介绍KT板还在化院三楼的墙上贴着呢。”  
  
四个人烧烤连上打牌，喝了个半醉不省，一拍大腿决定趁着夜色出发，前往院楼瞻仰一下大神的全英文课题实验设计。  
  
“全学长，福星高照，保佑我今年学业风调雨顺。”李灿双手合十，诚心祈祷。  
  
“愿实验报告永不落水，实验仪器永葆青春，愿柱子永不干涸。”金珉奎画十字比了个阿门。  
  
“你们就不能好好看看人家这课题。这独树一帜的见解，这精妙的浓度阶梯设计，这理论的深度和内涵……”夫胜宽祭上一份彩虹屁。  
  
李硕珉看着KT版上附的实验组人员的照片神魂颠倒，表示：“这个照片能复印下来给我吗？”  
  
“……李硕珉？”  
  
实验室里出来一个人，声音又磁又沉能夺命。虽然之前没有亲眼见过，可是在校园网上反复看过人家几百遍答辩视频，李硕珉当即僵直，灵魂飞到九霄云外，阿伏伽德罗常数都忘干净。  
  
李硕珉瞪着活的全圆佑逐渐走近，站在他面前。  
  
其余三人道了一声学长好，迅速抛弃李硕珉作鸟兽散。  
  
全圆佑看着三个人遁逃的身影，目光移回李硕珉身上。  
  
“这么晚了怎么在这里？”  
  
“我...来……学习。”  
  
语言能力退化到初二水平，脑子里的元素周期表也难保了。李硕珉的耳朵红得像酚酞遇上碱。  
  
“我听教授说你的事情了。欢迎你来我们实验室，迎新会在下周一晚上，大家一起吃个饭。”  
  
“嗯嗯，好的。”  
  
“明天上午九点有组会，你可以先过来听。”  
  
“嗯嗯，好的好的。”  
  
李硕珉依靠糊弄学成功存活。  
  
“……有没有人和你说过你很像兔子啊。”全圆佑冷不丁来了一句，嘴角微微朝上。  
  
“嗯嗯。——嗯？”  
  
李硕珉满头问号，歪着头很疑惑地看着他。  
  
“没事，早点回去休息吧，明天见。”全圆佑似乎瞄了一眼他的头顶，看起来好像笑容更多了一点，然后转身返回了实验室。  
  
“……明天见。”  
  
李硕珉心潮澎湃又充满疑惑地按着下楼的电梯，电梯门开的一刹那迎面看见镜子里的自己，脑袋上两根喝酒猜拳时贴在头上的白纸条正迎着微风飘扬。  
  
兔子急了也会咬人的，717号宿舍即将发生翻天覆地的血案。李硕珉咬牙切齿，把心底疑问全圆佑是怎么认出自己这个问题扔到了脑后。

  
  
3.  
  
实验室是个好地方。人数稳定，空间局促，宜头脑风暴，宜探索前沿科学，宜单身男男产生粉红情愫。  
  
李硕珉事先设想得不错。实验室会排值班表，总有机会孤男寡男，独处一室。到时候制造机会，刻意接近，稳定关系，突破身份，登堂入室，则可安座矣。  
  
结果是进了实验室一个月，和男神的第一次二人独处，是一起用实验室里的破台式机录入实验数据。  
  
“3.124”  
  
李硕珉噼里啪啦打键盘。  
  
“2.895”  
  
“2.901”  
  
……  
  
全世界最无聊的工作莫过于此，敲数字敲了一个小时，俩人除了0到9加小数点，没多说一个字，以至于李硕珉开始分神思考全圆佑为什么不抓个大一生来当苦力，非要浪费一个浪漫夜晚和他在枯燥的数据中攀爬。  
  
显然老天爷听到了李硕珉的心声，偏偏要在无聊生活中创造惊喜。实验室的电器集体嗡鸣了一声，忽然黑暗劈头盖脸降临。  
  
“停，停电了？”  
  
“跳闸。这栋楼电路老了，报备给维修处后还没来得及检查，加上旁边实验室新进的烘箱功率很大，昨天就跳了一次。”全圆佑的声音从左边传过来。  
  
李硕珉问：“这样突然断电，仪器不会出现问题吗？”  
  
“ 不会，仪器配备了不间断电源。”  
  
黑暗中只有独立储电的仪器冒出绿莹莹的灯，仪器持续稳定地震动着。全圆佑一不说话，四周过分安静，李灿前两天讲的化院上吊女鬼的故事忽然浮上心头，李硕珉心里有点毛毛的。  
  
他老实地小小声说：“学长，你在哪里，我有点怕。”  
  
在黑暗里，他听见全圆佑向他这边挪了挪椅子，随即衣服的袖口很轻地碰到了他的手臂，一只手握住了他的手腕。  
  
“别害怕。”  
  
声音近在咫尺。  
  
李硕珉是不慌了，现在他的心脏都要爆炸，心率直冲120。  
  
他用另一只手捂住嘴，生怕一不小心就发出声音。  
  
“说起来，你搞学术怎么还会怕鬼啊？”  
  
全圆佑语气平稳，声音低沉，要不是平时看惯了全圆佑一副没什么表情的脸，李硕珉简直认为全圆佑在逗他。  
  
“……这是两码事！”李硕珉又害怕又有点不服，“牛顿还相信上帝呢。”  
  
“比起鬼神，不如还是担心一下我们刚才输入的数据有没有保存上。你中间保存了吗？”  
  
“…………”  
  
李硕珉如遭雷劈。  
  
“如果没存上，这个夜晚就会很漫长了。”  
  
全圆佑的尾音稍带一点气声，酥酥麻麻的，听起来有股说不出的感觉。李硕珉感觉掌心发热，手腕都有些黏糊糊的汗液冒出来，但是全圆佑没放开他的手。  
  
当他心想是不是可以进一步升温时，灯居然毫无眼力价地亮了。  
  
灯亮的一瞬间，全圆佑松开手，护了一下他的眼睛。  
  
断电宕机的显示器闪动了几下，主机重新开机恢复了正常。  
  
“好了。”  
  
仿佛刚才黑暗中什么都没干的全圆佑端庄地看着电脑，摆正身子，“还好有自动保存。”  
  
李硕珉心猿意马地调整着自己的急促呼吸，完全没注意到刚才握住自己的全圆佑的掌心也有些发热。

  
  
4.  
  
转眼冬日临近。话剧社即将排演年终大戏，进入一年中最忙碌的时刻。实验室的排班仍然雷打不动。李硕珉在实验期和排练期两头奔波，过着痛不欲生有昼无夜的日子，还作死冒着一头热汗骑自行车，果不其然地迅速病倒了。  
  
“小可怜，事业未半而中道崩殂。”夫胜宽用手掌贴贴李硕珉发烫的脸，换了一条冷毛巾敷在额头上。  
  
“还没有殂，不要咒我。”李硕珉虚弱地说，“现在如果有至尊海陆双拼披萨和全圆佑二选一其一在我面前，我或可当场展现人类医学奇迹。”  
  
“发烧了你还有肚子吃披萨，岁月不曾磨砺掉你的东西只有食欲了吗？”金珉奎刀子嘴豆腐心，“老实等我们下课回来给你带。”  
  
李硕珉乖乖地目送三个舍友出门去，翻出手机给权顺荣和实验室老师分别挂了个电话。还好两边老板都相当通情达理，李硕珉可怜兮兮地卖了个惨，得到在床上窝两天的批准，终于能放心大胆地在床上陷入昏迷。

  
  
“咚咚咚。”  
  
“请进……”李硕珉有气无力地喊着，一看见进来的人立马清醒。  
  
全圆佑穿着笔挺的风衣，走进来时颇有种冷峻的肃杀之气，帅得惊天地泣鬼神，李硕珉顿时觉得自己堆在衣柜前面的一堆乱七八糟快递盒不太体面，窝在床上局促地眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
  
“全学长，你是来看我吗？”  
  
“……我来拿实验室钥匙。”  
  
“哦。钥匙就在桌子上。”李硕珉，看看你自己。如此自作多情。实验室里的短暂接触仿佛是黑暗里的一场梦。李硕珉失落了，病怏怏地裹回被子里，把滑落的毛巾吧唧贴在自己脸上。  
  
“也是为了来看你的。你吃过退烧药了？”全圆佑手上一阵塑料袋哗啦响的声音，把药放在了李硕珉桌子上。  
  
“我吃过了。” 李硕珉活了。  
  
为了帮李硕珉捂出汗，金珉奎夫胜宽出门的时候把两条被子都卷在他身上。李硕珉像一只兔子努力从草垛窝里扒拉出来，“学长，你上午没课吗？”  
  
“嗯，没有。你这门课目前来说最重要。” 全圆佑注视着他。  
  
心烦意乱。李硕体感温度又升高了零点几。  
  
这个男人表面上一本正经，实际总说一些会让他心乱跳的台词。忽远忽近，害李硕珉甚至思考全圆佑是不是中央空调，只在特定频率时刻启动。  
  
人类发明各种喜怒哀愁万千情绪，李硕珉遇上全圆佑后只留下了一档心动开关，小数点后全部舍弃，保留绝对值永远正数。  
  
“你饿不饿？”  
  
“……有一点。”  
  
李硕珉扁扁嘴，倚靠丰富的演技呈现出一副柔若无骨楚楚可怜两年没吃过饭的样子。卖惨一招虽绿茶，但致命。  
  
全圆佑果然问起来：“想吃什么？”  
  
“有点...想吃披萨。”  
  
在“麻烦您了”“没关系”“谢谢你”“你等我一会儿”几个来回后，全圆佑关上了宿舍的门。  
  
李硕珉打个滚翻进床里，脸上的笑容数据溢出内存，手上噼里啪啦给金珉奎发短信。  
  
——不用给我带披萨了[Mua][Mua]  
  
——走近科学之披萨狂人突然改口为哪般？  
  
——[狂喜乱舞表情包.gif]”  
  
正在有机化学课上饱受摧残的金珉奎：？

  
  
全圆佑打电话叫了披萨送过来，还下楼买了些粥和鸡蛋，贴心地给他把吃的摆好一桌，才招呼李硕珉下床。  
  
“吃太多快餐不好，适当填填肚子，也要喝点粥。”  
  
李硕珉裹着厚厚的一层毯子，捧着皮蛋瘦肉粥喝得鼻尖都泛红，幸福地想着。男神好好哦，好温柔。  
  
就算是施舍给所有人都温柔又怎样呢。温柔是不加杂质的温柔本身。因为真心的喜爱，将全部的自己用力地向对方投掷，在这份失重的单恋中体会不安和失控感，即便投进大海中泛不起一点水花，他至少曾目睹过它在宇间飞行的那一刻，不亏。  
  
李硕珉鼓起十二万分勇气。  
  
“学长，我们年终大戏第一场在圣诞节开演。”李硕珉在被窝里抓住了自己的手，字斟句酌地慢慢讲，“我在里面演了主角。我这里有票，想——”  
  
全圆佑： “我知道，不用给我。”  
  
想邀请你去看。  
  
李硕珉呆滞。他盯着他，发现全圆佑居然还在很有礼貌的微笑。  
  
啊。回绝得这么直接吗。  
  
你看，投球最坏的结果还不一定是投向大海，还有可能是投向钢板呢。  
  
全圆佑揉了揉他的头发，欲说些什么，手机忽然叮咚响。  
  
“老师催我去院楼，我得先走了。”他露出歉意的表情，穿上大衣，立刻换回刚进来时那份清冷的气息，“好好照顾自己，快点好起来。实验室见。”  
  
李硕珉懵逼地看着男神绝情又潇洒的背影，心情随着勺子缓缓沉在粥底。  


  
5.  
  
“他可能不是这个意思。”  
  
“什么什么意思，我觉得他就是这个意思。”  
  
“你干嘛非要往死胡同里想……”  
  
“李硕珉是水瓶座，可以理解，纠结。”金珉奎插话。  
  
李灿觉得水瓶座被扫射了：“我们水瓶座理智清醒，敢爱敢恨，谢谢。”  
  
“全圆佑什么星座？”“巨蟹。”  
  
“哦，暖水袋男人，怪不得。”金珉奎不帮忙哄着还在旁边拱火，被夫胜宽一个眼刀杀走了。  
  
“即便他是这个意思，你也得去实验室，听话。”夫胜宽掀起李硕珉的被子，发现李硕珉抱着膝盖在床上蜷成一团，被子被掀开时还瑟缩了一下。  
  
“不要，我不想见他。”  
  
单方面失恋的心情犹如前功尽弃的实验，推演失败的公式，心凉凉得如硬盘里的数据全部失踪。  
  
不是面对不了谁，是面对不了无力改变的自己。死水微澜，李硕珉心中凄凄然。  
  
“那也不行，我可是你的事业粉，给我滚去实验室。”夫胜宽拍着李硕珉床上的床挡，叮铃咣当震耳欲聋。  
  
李硕珉顶着一头炸毛起床，空虚地蹲在地上刷着手机里每一个有信息流的APP。戳开校园论坛，论坛里昨晚最热闹的帖子正在讨论即将到来的话剧社年终大戏。  
  
校通讯社发了彩排的高清照片，回帖攀成了一栋高楼，还收获了几百个点赞。  
  
李硕珉顺着评论看了下去。他去年参加大戏有了一点名声，底下评论纷纷夸起他的白西装造型很帅，还有人开始打听他的手机号，回复当天要给他送鲜花表白，不知道是不是只是开玩笑。  
  
不仅有事业粉还有颜值粉，反正李硕珉心中舒坦多了。  
  
然后手又不自觉地戳开了他看过八百遍的全圆佑的竞演视频，越看视频里的完美男人仿佛越发遥远。  
  
单恋是什么呢？好多时候觉得自己在隔空喊话，捕捉到一丁点回声都信以为真，好像我的全部心意你都了如指掌，而你的思绪我也能全部洞悉。陶醉在这样看不见的幻影中，直到两个人顺其自然的彼此消失在生命中。  
  
李硕珉想着想着，眼眶有些发红。

  
  
忙碌的学业中，圣诞节终于如约而至。  
  
话剧社的年终大戏《哥本哈根》。1941年，海森堡和其亦师亦友的忘年之交波尔于哥本哈根进行秘密会谈。会后，二人不欢而散，之后彻底决裂，成为物理学历史上众说纷纭的悬案。  
  
开演前一小时，观众开始进场。李硕珉在主角们里第一个化好妆，最后一遍确认好舞台道具和走位定点，偷偷撩开幕布往外瞄。  
  
灯光组在舞台对面的控制室准备。前方陆陆续续地有观众落座，读着门口发放的演出介绍小册子。他在右侧瞄到了宿舍三人组，叽叽喳喳不知道在聊些什么。  
  
视线逐渐前移，聚焦至第一排的某个穿得一本正经的男人。这个发型、这个脸，怎么看都很眼熟。李硕珉差点把幕布扯掉。  
  
“怎么了？”坐镇场中央的权顺荣看着李硕珉圆睁的眼睛，不耐烦地唠叨，“别到处跑，赶紧让化妆师再给你补补粉。”  
  
“全圆佑！”  
  
“他来了？他从大戏刚宣的时候就和我说想过来看，早给他预备好座位了。”  
  
李硕珉眨眨眼：“我……以为……他对话剧……没什么兴趣。”  
  
“没什么兴趣？他对你很有兴趣。去年你参演大戏的时候，他每一场都来看过，以实验室老师之名管我要了好些票，全是前两排，这人倒是惯会敲竹杠。”  
  
“你”字念得格外重。  
  
权顺荣看着李硕珉能吞下鸡蛋的表情，觉得有些好笑，“你竟然一点印象都没有？全圆佑这闷狐狸是不是太失败了，我要去好好嘲笑他一下。亏你们两个在同一实验室都好几个月。”  
  
他用剧本卷敲了下李硕珉的头：“傻小孩，光靠我进他们实验室可没有这么轻松。”

  
  
大幕徐徐拉开，大戏开场。  
  
李硕珉饰演德国科学家海森堡。一袭白色西装，历史上的幽灵们正进行一场跨越时空穷尽真相的对话。  
  
大段大段的繁复台词几乎背得昏天黑地。  
  
如今它们一一流畅地念出。  
  
「……如果你不了解事物的今天，你必将无法知晓它们的明天。……」  
  
李硕珉今天把头发往上梳，显出与平时迥然不同的成熟气质。  
  
舞台上一片漆黑，唯有他是追光所向。他知道下面有多少双眼睛盯着自己。也知道自己愿意为谁作一场独一无二的表演。  
  
「……我们的孩子，我们孩子的孩子。一切得以幸免，非常可能，正是由于哥本哈根那短暂的片刻，那永远无法定位及定义的事件，那万物本质上不确定性的终极内核。」  
  
最后一句台词念罢，他消失在黑暗里。  
  
话剧结束，全场沉寂片刻，掌声雷动。

  
  
鲜花彩片四溢的首演谢幕后，全圆佑在后台门口等他。  
  
“他们说在这里找你。”  
  
全圆佑穿着一件驼色大衣，里面搭着白色高领，戴着金丝边眼镜，手里还拎着他的羽绒服和一捧花，很显然刻意地打扮过，浑然冬日男友，惹得话剧组几个女生议论纷纷。  
  
权顺荣眼疾手快地把还在发愣的李硕珉推出了门，还在耳边飞速地掠过一句，“快去快去！”  
  
于是两个人在门外大眼瞪小眼，你看我我看你。李硕珉脑袋里转过了一万条开场白常用语，脱口而出——“你今天好帅。”  
  
“你今天最帅。”全圆佑把花递给他，“恭喜演出圆满成功。”  
  
“我们去，呃，湖边走走？”全圆佑居然罕见地打了个磕巴。  
  
李硕珉点点头。  
  
岸边路灯的光倒映在湖里，宛如一盏盏河灯。他们并排绕着湖边走了一圈，两圈，三圈，李硕珉吹着寒风忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
  
“你病才刚好。”全圆佑把外套脱下来给他。两人坐在湖边的长椅上，李硕珉被暖意包裹着，食指摸着大衣上的扣子，突如其来的酸楚委屈直冲上头。  
  
“以前我.....有一次骑自行车把实验报告放在车筐里，结果风把报告吹进了湖里，我就坐在湖边眼睁睁地看着它沉下去，心情像宇宙塌了方。”  
  
“我一直觉得你是对我有好感的，所以……以为你不会来的时候非常难过。”李硕珉把脸埋在花束里，说话声音闷闷的，“谢谢你今天来，我好开心。其他的……无所谓了。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“不能无所谓。”全圆佑安静地注视着他，“因为我喜欢你。”  
  
一时风停草静，世界骤然停息，只余下心中轰鸣巨响的心跳声，倏地炸开漫天烟花。一般被表白对象是不是该表现得更矜持一点？李硕珉心想。  
  
四目相对承受的悸动太过强烈，李硕珉低下头，用手背猛拍自己的脸颊。怕自己忍不住笑起来。  
  
有生以来有这种幸福时刻是真实的吗？  
  
“遇到这种情况时，接下来我该说什么啊？”  
  
“不用说，接吻就可以了。”  
  
他发现全圆佑这人看起来搞学术非常闷头闷脑，实际上相当会。就比如这个人搂着自己的肩，慢慢凑近到自己只有几厘米的位置，气息轻拂在彼此脸上，还要定住，问，“可以吗？”  
  
坏死了。  
  
李硕珉闭上眼睛把自己送上去，就感受到全世界的轻柔都拥进自己的心里。  


  
6.  
  
话剧演出最后一天，惯例有亲友给演员送花的环节，全圆佑给李硕珉送花的画面被校通讯社捕捉到，台上公开一吻的照片刷爆了校园论坛，顿时引来双方男女粉一阵嚎哭。  
  
李硕珉又请了全寝室一顿烧烤，当然这次有家属作陪，李硕珉的钱包安心地呆在了包的深处，双方进行了友好的交谈。  
  
没良心的小子们当即投诚，宣布一定会好好监督李硕珉的饮食起居，顺便把李硕珉的身高体重生辰八字信息全部抖了个底儿掉。

  
  
湖里完全结上冰的时候，期末考试也接近尾声。  
  
李硕珉戴着毛茸耳罩，揣着手手坐在湖边，等着全圆佑考完最后一门试。  
  
一群从没见过雪的同学正热火朝天地打雪仗。湖面的冰折射着晶莹剔透的光，阳光难得暖意融融，妥帖地散发着热度，晒得李硕珉眯着眼睛，睡意朦胧。  
  
不知道过了多久，他感受到头顶的光芒被遮住，有一只温热的手轻轻地捏着他的手指，移到唇间印了一个吻，痒痒地惹人发笑，害他装睡不成。  
  
于是他睁开眼睛。  
  
恰是天色正好，太阳正晴，恋人的微笑泛着微光，把世界都映亮。

  
  
Fin.

————————

有个小番外~


	2. 番外：实验室恋爱手册

姓名性别年龄题就跳过了，我们直接开始——

  
Q1：两人如何认识对方的，对对方的第一印象是？

圆：学校里的话剧演出。在舞台上的时候非常耀眼。

硕：他的奖学金答辩视频。了不起又很帅气。

圆：昨天还看见你在重温，看来确实很好看。

硕：不是看你好吧（脸红）我研究一下申请特等奖学金都需要哪些方面的资历。

圆：研究完了？

硕：很显然需要一位聪明伶俐，温柔善良的男朋友。

圆：我知道我获奖的原因了，谢谢。

  
Q2：请问你的性格是怎样的？

圆：认生而且慢热，通常需要花比较长时间表达自己的感情。

硕：遇事三把火，是比较热情的人，有时候也会热情过了头，突然让自己陷入烦恼之中。

MC：看来二位是性格比较互补的情侣。

圆&硕：（点头）

  
Q3：对方的性格是怎样的？

圆：单纯，还是个小孩子。

硕：会默默守护别人的温柔的人。但是我最近逐渐发现了这个人很坏的一面。

MC：怎么说？

硕：比如说做饭的时候手忙脚乱，不仅不快点来帮我，还总是站在旁边看笑话。

圆：围着围裙的小厨娘很可爱，任谁都会多看两眼吧。

硕：（气鼓鼓）拜托不要看了，先来帮忙呀。

圆：知道了知道了（笑）

  
Q4：谁先表白的呢？

圆：我。

硕：难道不应该是我吗？我都把进度条推到90%了，你才慢慢悠悠地往我这里走一步。（噘嘴）

圆：告白的是我。但他比我要勇敢得多。

硕：不许再让我伤心了，下一次你要比我先快点跑过来，知道吗？

圆：嗯。

  
Q5：说出三个对方的优点。

圆：非常努力，无论爱情还是事业，对待确定好的目标会鼓起勇气全力以赴。当然，目标也是相当优秀。

硕：虽然是夸我的话，听起来怎么夹着自吹自擂的感觉。

圆：第二是傻乎乎的——

硕：嗯？

圆：——单纯、又可爱。只要在身边，心情就会像春日一样美好的人。第三么，厨艺好，颜值高，唱歌还很好听，各方面都很完美。

MC：小硕这边呢？

硕：首先是学习能力强，头脑聪明的人，充满理性的魅力，做实验的时候非常性感。然后，长得特别帅，身材棒（小声）。第三是总是在保护我吧。

圆：身材棒你可以大点声音说。

硕：他最近练出腹肌了（拍拍）好羡慕啊。

圆：你什么时候给我看一下你的？

硕：没有，不给看！（护住）

  
Q6：平时一般怎么称呼对方？

圆：硕珉。

硕：圆佑哥。

圆：生气的时候是圆佑xi。

硕：看来你知道得很清楚。

MC：最喜欢对方怎么叫呢？

硕：因为他声音很好听，怎么叫都很喜欢。（害羞）

圆：撒娇只叫哥的时候，带一点软糯的鼻音。

硕：啊，형~

圆：就像这样。

（两个人笑）

  
Q7：如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

圆：苯环？

硕：？

硕：苯环是动物吗？

圆：像小兔子。尤其是上次去宿舍时看见他把自己裹在被窝里，——

硕：你不要以为你强扭话题刚才的话就不存在了！

圆：——非常可爱。

硕：怎么说人家像苯环啊（噘嘴）

圆：现在的眉毛就有点像。

硕：圆佑xi。

MC：硕珉xi还没有回答。

硕：像树懒。有时候反应慢悠悠的，心里却很精明，老是在话头上占我便宜，不知道他是不是故意装的。

圆：那你觉得慢点好还是快点好？

硕：......

硕：下一题！

  
Q8：对对方有什么不满的地方吗？

硕：打游戏不带我玩！总是一个人跑来跑去，让我找不到人。双排的游戏，单机的体验（委屈）

圆：单机的体验怎么做到零杀吃鸡？

硕：你打的时候可以告诉我一下方位嘛，我一个人呆着好害怕！

硕：而且我又不是打不中。

圆：（欲言又止）

硕：镰刀砍中也是打中！

硕：只是被保护着打游戏，好没有参与感，一点都不像两个人在一起玩。

硕：明明是因为想一起打游戏才打的。（委屈）

圆：好。

  
MC：圆佑xi有没有对对方不满的地方？

圆：没有。

圆：非要说的话，希望他平时不要把自己捂得那么严实。明明身材很好，总是穿宽大的衣服遮着，希望可以大方显露。

硕：你直说想看我穿什么？

圆：比如，兔女郎装我觉得不错。

硕：......我觉得把你头拧掉也不错。

圆：只限我一个人看的时候。

硕：不要。

圆：你戴兔耳朵，我带你打游戏，如何？

硕：......

圆：你是不是在思考这件事的可行性了？

硕：（被说中）才没有。

  
Q9：两人的关系到什么程度了？

硕：别说了，怕你的文章没了。

MC：没关系，我扛得住。

圆：很深刻的关系。

MC：怎么个深刻法？我们的读者喜欢聆听细节。

圆：在实践中探索人体的真理和奥秘（被小硕捂住嘴）

圆：他害羞不让说，下一题吧。

  
Q10：男朋友和实验报告同时掉进河里先救哪一个？

硕：实验报告。男朋友不救会自己游上来，实验报告掉进湖里我可能会死。

圆：男朋友。实验报告我会做备份，男朋友的湿身造型需要保护。

硕：我谢谢你。

  
Q11：最喜欢对方的身体部位。

圆：屁股。

硕：？

圆：凹凸有致。我建议兔女郎装早日提上日程。

硕：你够了。

  
MC：硕珉xi呢？

硕：喜欢手指——很修长，很漂亮，一双做实验的手。

圆：（若有所思地盯着他）

硕：没有别的意思，谢谢。

圆：那你脸红什么？

硕：都怪你！

  
Q12：双方过往的感情经历是？

圆：正式交往的第一个男友，也会是最后一个。

硕：有两个前男友。

圆：（笑容消失）你为什么从来没说过？

硕：你没问过我啊（无辜）

圆：（低气压）

硕：都是上中学时候的事了。当时什么都不懂，大家玩得很好，然后开玩笑说要不要在一起。约着去游乐园，看过几次电影，后来长大了自然地就分手了。（语速飞快）

圆：（沉默不语）

硕：为什么这么生气啊。

圆：我没有生气。

硕：分明就是生气了。

圆：我没有生气。

硕：（拉着圆胳膊晃晃）哎，不要生气啦，回家给你做好吃的。

圆：......（点点头）

MC：（段位很高啊圆佑xi）

  
Q13：最近感觉很幸福的时刻？

硕：两个人什么都不做，一起靠在沙发上看书的时候，觉得非常幸福。

圆：只要在一起的时间都很幸福。

  
Q14：有什么想和对方一起做的事情？

圆：想抽空一起去旅游。但是要找个合适的时间，寒暑假实验室也经常有事情。

硕：（点头）如果能一起去个比较远的地方就好了。很想去冰岛看极光，或者去非洲看动物大迁徙。脱离开日常生活，应该都会是蛮有趣的旅程。

圆：一定都会实现的（温柔）

  
Q15：最后一问，对恋人说一句话吧。

硕：很爱你。

圆：我也是。

（牵手）

————————

完结，撒花~


End file.
